


Snuggle Buddy

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Fluff, as per freakin usual, broken appliances, castiel is concerned, dean's eating pie, it's freezing, sam's a moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bunker is freezing and so you wrap yourself up - in a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Castiel for you beautiful people as a celebratory piece for hitting 100 Watchers on DeviantArt! ^.^
> 
> _I do not own Supernatural, it's characters or you. Just the plot of this story. ___

“Why the hell is it freezing in here?” You asked as you walked into the library. 

Dean was sitting at the table with a large slice of cherry pie topped with a generous serving of whipped cream. There was a chair opposite him, slightly askew – which you assumed to belong to Sam. There were several books splayed out on the table and, in the middle of the mess, sat Sam’s laptop. 

Dean looked up from his pie and swallowed the sweet pastry when he saw you walk in, wrapped in your blanket like a burrito.

“Sam broke the heating system.” He explained. There was a loud clang and the sound of the tall moose hitting his head on something hard.

“Damn it!” Sam’s voice echoed from the electrical grid room. You wanted to laugh but your chattering teeth prevented you from doing so. 

_How on Earth was Dean sitting so calmly and eating pie in this temperature?_

As it turned out, the hunter had strapped a few hot water bottles to his body to keep him warm. You would have done the same, had Dean not taken your bottles too. Sucking in the cold air, you took a seat in Sam’s chair and curled up. Cold were your thoughts of late.

“I’m here.” A voice said from directly behind you. 

While you were too cold to move, Dean’s head shot up quickly and his shoulders tensed until he recognised who the voice belonged to.

“Cas? What brings you here? I thought you were busy with the God-Squad.” Dean said. Castiel looked at his friend and took a step forward.

“I was but I picked up on a very strong sense of longing from here.”

“That wasn’t me.” Dean told the angel with a shrug. 

He then cupped his hands around his mouth to act as a megaphone and shouted into it, “Hey, Sammy! Did you pray for Cas?”

“What?! No!” Sam answered loudly. Dean turned back around and looked at Castiel who was squinting.

“Not us, man.”

Castiel looked from Dean to the blanket-wrapped human in the chair before him and tilted his head. Dean also did the math and smirked at you.

“(Y/n), were you…” he cleared his throat, “Uh – longing for Cas?” 

You shivered and a light blush crept onto your cheeks, “It’s cold as Hell, what was I supposed to do?” 

“Hell isn’t –” Castiel began to correct but you cut across him.

“I know that!” you snapped. Castiel threw you a gentle look of genuine confusion while Dean chuckled as he brought another spoonful of pie to his mouth.

“You’re doing a great job at hiding your feelings.” He said sarcastically. Your face began to heat up and you glared at the man opposite.

“As if you don’t long for Cas.” You retorted and Dean nodded once.

“If I do, then it’s for something of actual importance and not because I’m cold and need a snuggle buddy.” 

“You need a snuggle buddy?” Castiel wondered, his eyes never leaving you. 

“No, I _do not_ need a snuggle buddy.” You responded through gritted teeth.

But if you were honest with yourself – a snuggle buddy, in the form of an angel, was precisely what you needed.


End file.
